


Like Goodbye

by Spooky66



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Cancer Arc, F/M, MSR, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 05:03:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15789510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooky66/pseuds/Spooky66
Summary: "They are words I can’t say out loud because it would feel like goodbye."Mulder helps ease some of Scully's pain.





	Like Goodbye

It doesn’t have to mean anything. I mean it will always mean the world to me, but nothing has to change. It’s what I repeat to myself as I part her labia and lick from bottom to top. She’s dry, like she warned me she would be, a side effect of the chemo that makes me want to cry. I can tell she’s aroused but her body isn’t getting the message.

It doesn’t matter though because I’m leaving my own trail of wetness. Her headache was bad tonight, in fact, her whole body ached and I couldn’t stand it. Every night she is so miserable and I can do nothing to help. She let me hold her as she cried. It was only the second time she’s cried in front of me since her diagnosis. My hands took on a life of their own as I felt how skinny she’d gotten. She didn’t stop me as I moved one hand under her shirt and across her stomach. Her small sobs lessened while my hands massaged her breasts through her bra.

Scully’s forehead rested on my chest as I slowly moved my hand down under the waistband of her pants.

Suddenly, just when my fingers reached her wiry curls, she grabbed my wrist and stopped me.

I figured it was over, she would tell me to go back to my own room. Instead, she looked up at me with sad eyes.

“Mulder… I can’t- I won’t be…” She sighed and looked away and then down at my arm, still half hidden by her pants.

“I won’t be… wet. The chemo has made it difficult.” Her cheeks were red with embarrassment and I wanted to curl myself around her, take her pain and make it my own.  
Without a word, I took my hand out of her pants. More tears filled her eyes, she didn’t understand yet. Then I removed her pants and her brows drew together.

When her underwear joined her pants on the floor I lowered myself between her legs as she watched with wide eyes.

Her soft moans now encourage me, her slight hands grip my hair, and her thin hips move against my mouth. I take her slit between my lips and suck lightly, barely grazing it with my teeth and she shivers.

I’m determined to make this the best I’ve ever done. She might never let me do it again, so I pour all my love and longing into every movement of my tongue and lips.  
I spell the words, “I love you”, “You’re everything”, “don’t leave me”, across her clit with my tongue. They are words I can’t say out loud because it would feel like goodbye.  
“Oh, Mulder…” She sobs and arches her back. Not quite there, but close.

Wrapping my arms around her legs I place my thumbs on either side of her clit pressing down and spreading her slightly. My tongue moves back and forth slowly and circles her clit. I cover all of the area around her clit before finally laying my tongue flat against the tip.

Her body jerks and I can’t help but smile slightly.

I prepare for her climax by keeping up a steady pace, circling her clit.

She pulls at my hair sending tingling pleasure through my body. I’m so hard I can’t help moving my hips against the bed, looking for some relief.  
After a few minutes, she arches fully off the bed and wines.

Her breath is coming fast when she’s done and her legs lay slack on my shoulders. I kiss her mound softly before raining down kisses across her vulva and thighs. I don’t want to move because then it will be over.

“Mulder.” She says softly. I hear it in her voice; she knows it’s over too.

I trail kisses up her body and pull her close. I can’t look into her eyes. I’m too worried I’ll see regret or guilt. When her hand snakes between us to grab my cock I shake my head but she ignores me.

When I cum into her hand a few minutes later I’m crying, my tears falling into her hair.

We don’t say anything after that. I lean over to get tissues and clean myself off of her hand. Then I pull her close again, not ready to let her go just yet.

Without another word we fall asleep, knowing we won’t discuss it tomorrow.


End file.
